


Wrapped In Red

by kittendun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Death, Dissociation, Fucked Up Dreams, Gen, Mental Illness, Nightmares, Suicide, Violence, dont read this if you are easily triggered, sort of, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittendun/pseuds/kittendun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler begins to have nightmares that haunt is waking state, and is introduced to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. camisado

The bus swayed back and forth, rocking on the bumpy road, along with Tyler's frame. He was placed in the back of the bus, in his creative station, that's what he liked to call it. He was tapping his fingers to a beat in his head, trying to place lyrics to cords, lines to rhythms.  
The boy looked tired, circles under his eyes were more pronounced, adding more focus to the red-pink skin lining his eyes. Multiple people have commented on it, asking if he was lining his eyes, "a new makeup style?" but no it was just lack of sleep.  
Josh was worried. He knew Tyler, and he knew that the way he looked didn't account for how much worse it was inside.  
So Tyler sat, in the back of the bus, where he spent most of his free time lately, ignoring Josh's absence, welcoming his head and its violent ways.  
Tyler closed his eyes, imagining the crowd roaring, people singing the words that came from inside him.  
His body relaxed as he felt sleeps soft silk hand begin to caress his body. He turned in the dream, Looking to Josh as he usually does, but he wasn't there. Tyler felt his stomach churn, he looked back to the crowd, but it was empty. His hands began to shake. Tears began to fall down his face as he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he silently felt himself hope it was his colorful haired, soft hearted best friend. But it was not.  
It was himself. Tyler's eyes grew wide, he didn't understand. It was like he looking into a full-length mirror, but as he looked more he could see the differences. The Tyler he was looking at had black hair, dark like Tyler's painted hands. The second Tyler had red eyes, like in music videos, but not. The eyes were glowing, bright and strong with anger, with envy, with hate. It's face was distorted, as if it was a drawing. This made it hard to look at the face directly, like looking into the sun, Tyler felt his eyes burn.  
Tyler's eyes floating down his body, or .. not his body, his hands shook more at that thought.  
The darker Tyler had paler skin, wearing a black version of his own outfit, the once floral kimono was dyed black, along with the shirt and pants underneath. But what bothered Tyler most was the change in the black paint. Tyler usually put on dark liquid, covering his hands and neck, but the ghost in front of him did not share the similarity. Dark Tyler's hands, and neck were covered in red. He was all too familiar towards the color of blood, and the way it soaked into skin. The same shade that once stained his own skin. It looked like he had committed a violent killing. Darks' hands were bright red, you could see the paint shift, or maybe that was Tyler's eyes playing tricks. Tyler knew the name of what was in front of him, it settled at the bottom of his stomach, he wouldn't dare say the name. 

As they met eyes, inside his mind Tyler heard his own voice, slower and deeper, darker, but still his.  
"is this real?" The voice asked. Tyler knew the voice came from the person standing before him. The mouth hadn't moved, but his red eyes maintained their stare.  
Tyler cleared his throat, swallowing the lump that had settled, he realized he hadn't answered.  
"No. This is a dream." He felt his voice radiate through the empty arena.  
The beings black eyebrows furrowed.  
Not of sadness. But of pity.  
"Your mind refuses the truth Tyler." the deep voices echoed around inside his skull.  
"You must see;" It tapped his eye with a blood red finger.  
"You Will See. I am Real Tyler, I lurk in shadows, in smoke, In blood, inside you and in red-"  
it's eye twitched, the image fading slightly.  
"r-red hair," it paused  
"You Will See." It rushed, nervous as if something was coming. 

"They are what is unreal, He is unreal"  
The being swapped faces, it's pale dark mask swirled. Tyler's eyes grew wide as he saw his friend. Crinkled eyes and a warm smile. He saw Josh. His body felt warm, as if the sun was now inside him, instead of in front.  
The dark Tyler resorted back to  
its original shape. Eyes more bright, no longer faded.  
"He is unreal. I am real. You will see. You will see. I Will make you see. You must face the truth, Tyler. You Must See"  
and with that he stepped forward touching Tyler's arm.

 

He jerked awake, Eyes wide, jumping at the shadow beside him.  
"Tyler? you okay"  
Ty turned to see Josh, looking down on him with a worried expression. His eyes traced Josh's form. They traveled down Josh's arm, to the hand that Josh had placed, He jumped up.  
He could have sworn that Josh's hand was stained red.  
"Ty..?"  
His eyes refocused, realizing, for the second time that day, he had not answered.  
"I-I'm" His voice cracked, throat dry.

"He is unreal" the voice echoed in his head. Tyler flinched. 

"I'm fine ... uh I'm sorry Josh .. just tired"  
Josh offered his hand, Tyler took it gently and was pulled to his feet.  
"You sure Ty?"  
They were close in distance. Tyler saw the light brown in his friend's eyes, the lines that made-up his face. His blue hair. Tyler blinked. Blue. Not red. His brows furrowed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing I'm just gonna sleep."  
He stepped passed the colorful boy before he could say another word, opening the curtain to his bunk, then laying down, feeling his heavy head hit the pillow. 

Darkness.

 

~

Tyler woke with a start. It was still dark in the bus, he had no idea what time it was. He got up and stepping over to the bathroom. He hadn't dreamt that night. it was just black. But the words still echoed in his head.  
He walked into the main room, sitting down at a bench, and laying his head on the table. His vision was static. Everything shiny. It had been like that for awhile, it all just started feeling like a dream. And it never stopped. His hands were always numb and he felt like everything had lost its color. It used to scare him, now it was just mundane. 

He stared into space for some time, remaining interrupted.  
Until something caught his eye. Something with color. Red.  
His head perked up as his eyes met Josh's, he shared a soft smile, as he always did in Tyler's presence. but that isn't what caught Tyler's attention.  
The once blue locks were now red, and Tyler couldn't stop the voice in his head from screaming.  
Tyler stood up fast, his whole body shaking. He felt his vision going dark, as he began to sway back in forth.  
Josh's eyes grew wide as he rushed toward his friend, But Tyler fell.  
Hitting the ground, it was cold against his back. But he soon felt warmth on his skull. He looked at Josh. His eyes closing before he couldn't see him at all. His ears rang, he felt Josh screaming his name, but the voice in his head was too loud.

"He is unreal" Tyler whispered before going slack. 

Darkness.

 

-


	2. eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up.

Tyler awoke in a room. One he did not recognize. The static that clouded his vision remained, but it was the least of his worries.  
His arms had needles in them, and he felt his head bandaged. His eyes scanned the room.  
He saw Josh, his red head was laid on his cross arms that were laid on the bed.  
His stomach churned, and he felt .. empty, unreal. He felt the burden that he put on Josh, on his friends. He hadn't felt like this for years, and it's scared him.  
He reached his hand out, grabbing Josh's. His soft, but calloused, from all the drumming he did. He could feel again. Just a bit. Only when he touched Josh. A brush of hands here, A pat on the back there. His skin always tingled. As if the static from his eyes flooded down to his skin instead.  
Josh felt real. I mean. He felt perfect.  
Tyler usually ignored everyone else, but Josh was the one thing in his life that felt like an anchor. A sign to keep going. If he wasn't real.... he couldn't imagine the violence that would flood his brain.  
His thoughts we're reaped when he felt his hand being tightly squeeze, he looked over and saw Josh with his eyes now open. Darn brown circles staring into his soul.  
"unreal" his brain said.  
He told the voice to stop. It listened.  
"Hey"  
Tyler shifted uncomfortably- "hi".  
"how do you feel man" Josh said as he stretched, and scratched his neck.  
"I... I don't know"  
He didn't. He never did any more. the feeling of uncertainty had sunken into his bones, laced around, and had refused to let go.  
Josh explained to him what happened. That they had to cancel the show that night because of what happened, along with the rest for that month. Josh said that his health was more important, and the fans understood.  
Tyler felt weak. He disappointed many people. But what felt worst was that he didn't care. He was too busy focused on the being that haunted his dreams once again. Though his bones were already owned, his brain was now property of the darkness he saw in the dream. Along the thought that his anchor wasn't real at all. 

 

 

The doctor stepped into the room, smiling at Tyler, but didn't acknowledge Josh.  
Tyler felt weak, he always felt weak. He couldn't stop himself from zoning out while the doctor explained to him his injuries, and medication they gave him.  
He looked up at the lights, the pain of staring at the bright lights was nothing compared to his dream. The red eyes.  
He felt his hand begin to shake, and reached out for his soft anchor.  
When the doctor stepped out, his eyes turned to Josh, Who shared another soft smile.  
He looked like Tyler, his eyes lined with red, and dark circles beginning to show.  
"J-josh i"  
"What is is ty"  
Tyler swallowed. He knew if he told Josh, he would tell his parents. And they would make him see a doctor again. And that wasn't needed. He was fine. Fine.  
"Y-you changed your hair"  
Josh looked up, as if he could somehow see his own hair.  
"Yeah" he let out a giggle. His eyes creasing, and he bared his sharp teeth through a smile. "I thought you would like it" Joshs cheeks colored a bit, matching his hair.  
"Match the album more, ya know?"  
He squeezed Tyler's small hand.  
Tyler forced a smile. Josh was sweet, to think of him like that, but the color worried him more than it should.  
Josh sensed Tyler's discomfort, eye brows furrowing in worry  
"Ty?"  
Tyler looked away.  
" I'm sorry I know you don't like it here. We can leave soon, as long as you don't move your head too much... are you alright? are we gonna talk about what happened? Your parents are worried bud"

Tyler felt his hand shake in the grip of his friends. His eyes wandered, looking out the hospital window. He saw birds and trees. Buildings and clouds. They seemed real. Why did the voice say they werent?  
"Ty... please talk to me"  
Fuck he needed to stop this was getting ridiculous, he thought as he quickly turned back to Josh. 

"I'm fine" he whispered out, looking down at the wires in his arm.  
"please don't lie Ty. you know I know you too well."  
He felt himself getting upset, As if the being in his dream was playing around in his brain.  
"Josh please go" Tyler removed his hand from his friends grip.  
"Tyl-" "FUCKING GO"  
Tyler said it a little loud. Okay he screamed it. It wasn't on purpose. maybe it was but the hurt in Josh's eyes made his stomach ignite in a fire of guilt and pain.  
His hands went numb again as Josh turned and left the room. He went numb.

 

-  
Soon after a nurse came in to give him something to help him sleep.  
He almost refused, But was too tired to speak.  
As he heard her footsteps leave the room his eyes began to drop.

Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to someone who means more than the world to me. I love you so much Tyler


	3. lights out

The concert hall was different this time. It was dark; run down. Some places of the stage had holes in the floor, and shattered lights. The room was lit by broken roofing that leaked in a soft glow.  
Tyler could only see shapes, shapes that were unknown and shapes that scared him. He couldn't see Dark anywhere. His stomach churned, still trying to digest the name he wouldn't speak and would only swallow.   
His eyes played tricks, though this wasn't the first time. What he thought were shapes were mostly just static in his eyes, dancing before him. As he took a stepped forward, he fell to the floor, his foot breaking through the floor boards, Sending a giant bang to echo through the theatre. Birds awoke and screamed, escaping through the small bright holes in the roof.   
Tyler sighed, thinking to himself that being a bird would be so much easier. He removed his leg from the hole, dusting himself off, but almost fell back in when he heard the old dusty piano in the corner being played.  
Goosebumps sprouted on his neck and arms, and his covered black hands began to shake. Tyler could make out a figure at the piano, playing familiar mv notes over and over.

A  
C sharp  
A  
C sharp  
A flat

F sharp  
A  
F sharp  
A  
E

Tyler memorized those chords since he wrote the song.   
the choice was ... unfortunately appropriate.  
As he stepped closer the red glowing circles became for clear to his vision, and he knew he wasn't seeing things.

The music stopped when Tyler was close enough to see the face.   
He looked frighting. He wondered why people weren't scared of him, if he had the potential to look like the being sat in front of him.   
When they met eyes, the burning returned. This time spreading to his forehead, and down his neck.  
"Hello Tyler"  
The voice now was both inside and out.  
It came from his ears as well as his head.  
Tyler didn't reply.  
The figure sighed, jumping up and sitting at the top of the piano, like he himself did sometimes.   
"How's your Head"  
Tyler didn't reply. Just scowled at the warmth that became present in the back of his head.  
He needed to wake up, before it started feeding him more lies. He began to turn around.

"You aren't in Control Tyler. Only I can wake you"   
Tyler stiffened mid step  
"No Harm will come If you Listen." He then felt hands on his back, increasing the anxiety that was already coursing his veins.   
Tyler turned back to face himself "Please just let me go".  
He felt so small next to it. Thought they were same size, the dream still some how towered over him.  
It shook it's head  
"Tyler this isn't a dream. I am real. Josh is Not"  
Tyler felt the anxiety become replaced with rage.  
"STOP LYING TO ME. I CANT LISTEN TO YOUR LIES ANYMORE PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE JOSH ALONE" Tears flooded down his cheeks as he fell to his hands, burying his face in his hands screaming.  
The dark stared. It didn't offer sympathy. The red eyes looked at him, squinting as if to test him.  
"Fine."  
Tyler looked up at his 'opponent', tearful red rimmed eyes widened, he felt a touch of relief in his body.   
"If You will Not Listen to me here, I Will join Out there".  
The figure before him began to disperse, into a black smoke swirling around, but the face still remained, fading in the mist.   
The relief disappeared and dread filled Tyler's entire body, leaving him paralyzed.  
He screamed and cried cursing the dark, but he knew he had no power.   
For the first time in his dreams the figure showed strong emotion, that wasn't pity.   
it smiled. Wide. it did not share Tylers teeth, it's were sharp and taunting.  
Tyler couldn't feel anything but the blood in his veins he couldn't speak as he fell to the floor.  
He was shaking, convulsing he couldn't control himself he couldn't feel anything but terror.  
As his vision faded, along with the figure, Tyler heard it singing. 

"I've got two faces, Blurrys the one I-"  
it chuckled, stinging Tylers skin.   
"The one I AM" 

Tyler's body began to still, and harsh pain was replaced in his limbs. like fire. All he saw was black static, and all he heard was laughter.   
and then

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this turns out the way I want it to lol


	4. chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up, and Josh and him have a talk

Tyler's eyes shot open as he awoke to realize the pain was still shooting through his body.  
Screaming out he saw nurses and his doctor scrambling around him, flashing lights in his eyes and fixing his IV.  
"Tyler are you okay what's going on?"  
Tyler screamed again, his flesh felt like it was being scraped against concrete.  
"My b-body it hurts" he screamed out again "f-fuck please make it stop".  
As Tyler let out a cry he heard footsteps rounding the corner, and saw it was Josh.  
The wide eyed boy had a coffee in his hand, his hair all over the place.  
In surprise he dropped the cup in his hand, the contents splashing on the floor as he ran to Tyler's side, gripping his friends hand tightly. The doctor didn't acknowledge his presence.  
"Tyler we gave you some pain medication, it should kick in soon but for now you have to ride it out? Just stay awake for us"  
If Tyler could feel his stomach he's sure it would be churning. Turning his head and looking into his friends soft brown eyes he squeeze his hand and let out another scream.  
As the fire slowly burnt out the nurses and doctors left one by one to tend to other patients, leaving Josh alone with his friend.  
They hadn't understood what even happened to him, nor could they figure anything out. Tyler knew the cause, but he didn't tell them about his dream, he couldn't. They would pack him up and take him to the psych ward. So he remained silent. Though Tyler noticed the coffee that was spilt was gone, and he hadn't remembered anyone cleaning it.  
Josh attempted to make small talk. Quiet  
conversation that always ended in silence. Tyler felt the guilt return to his body, as he remembered what he had said to Josh the night before.  
Squeezing his friends hand he stared at his face, looking at the static lines that he had seen many times before. Shaking his head he closed his eyes at let a tiny sigh.

"J-Josh I'm sorry for what I said... I didn't mean to yell at you or hurt you. I just need to get out of here it's making me worse."  
He felt Josh run his thumb along Tyler's hand.  
"Ty what's going on.. can you tell me please. I hear your whimpers while you sleep. This isn't just about you hitting you head. please tell me and maybe I can help, or get you out of here."  
Tyler's began to shake for hundredth time this week. It had been a long week.  
He took in a deep breath. Not sure of what to say.  
"I-I... remember when I told you.. I had dreams about" he swallowed, refusing to meet eyes with josh.  
"About blurry face. How I got Nightmares when I was in college. They didn't go away. It's like that, it's still him but I- he"  
"Tyler it's okay I'm here"  
Are you? he thought. What if this isn't real. What if he's not. What if I did get shipped to a psych ward and I've been making you up all this time??  
Tyler began shaking his head, holding his hands up to his forehead and slightly pushing.  
"he says you're not real Josh"  
He heard Josh's breath stop.  
"Are you real?"  
Josh didn't reply. What was there to say.  
"Tyler... I'm real .. you know this. Look at me"  
He softly took Tyler's hands away from his face, and tilted his head so that he was looking at him.  
"Ty I'm real" Josh took Tyler's hands and places them on his face, Tyler ran his fingers over his friends features. "Unreal" the voice said.  
"J-Josh I-"  
"shh it's okay. I'm here"  
for a moment the static stopped. Tyler's eyes cleared just enough to see his reflection in Josh's eyes. But was it his reflection. He could have sworn he saw blurry, and his glowing red eyes. He flinched. 

 

-

For the afternoon they talked. They hadn't sat down and spoken for awhile. They had been busy, and when they weren't busy they were still busy or sleeping. Josh talked about how his sister had found a new job, and she was happy, and how his mom called and said she was worried about Tyler. Tyler smiled at the thought. His own family had called yesterday to make sure he was okay. They decided they both would go tonight, even though they wanted to keep Tyler under observation. Checking out for some Taco Bell and bus gaming was better anyways. His stomach rumbles, he had been refusing to eat for days. But he was too tired now. And he needed to give in.  
He squeezed Josh's hand. 

"unreal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you guys I've been avoiding posting these  
> I hope you like it


	5. blurry's the one I'm not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tying up loose ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in like... a year whoops idek 
> 
> anyways  
> here I finally finished

The sound of a rickety old wheelchair filled the parking lot, as Josh pushed Tyler to the car. He had insisted, he didn't want Tyler walking on his own. Tyler looked up at his friend, The sun was shining in Joshs eyes as he squinted, looking for the car. Tyler had never understood why Josh was friends with him. He was kind. He was sweet and soft and always gentle with him, especially when Tyler was having a rough time. His chest filled with warmth. He was thankful for his friend.  
After they fooled around the parking lot a few times, Josh pushing Tyler in circles leaving him in laughter, they approached the car. Tyler noticed the distorted reflection of himself on the shiny surface of the vehicle. He made a funny face and giggled, looking up at Josh's, but his blood turned cold, like someone had dumped ice water over his frame. The reflection he saw hadn't been Josh. He nervously tilted his head up. His eyes met with Josh's face, he was searching for his keys. Relief replaced the cold. Closing his eyes he took a breath. "He is real Tyler" he said to myself. He is. He's not. He. He isn't really. Fighting with his thoughts he couldn't understand why his brain thought Josh wasn't when he clearly was. Was it clear?  
A headache threatened to spill as Josh helped him into the car.

 

 

-

 

the rest of the day was alright. Tyler had ignored seeing the Darker version of himself as the window attendant at Taco Bell, and as the driver of the SUV next to them. He didn't mention to Josh when he saw blurry in the YouTube video Josh had showed him and he ignored seeing the pale skin and black hair in the movie they watched.  
He took a bite of a left over taco.His stomach was a black hole as a result of its absence of digestion.  
Josh hadn't taken his eyes off the bandaged boy. As they had moved from the bed to the wheelchair, from the wheel chair to the car, from the car to the bus, he couldn't count the number he caught Josh's concerned eyes on his frame. Even as they drove away from the Taco Bell and Tyler was looking out his window, he could see Josh glance over every few minutes. He also could have sworn for a split second he saw blurry instead of Josh. He shook that thought away, returning from his thoughts.  
They were sitting on the bus couch, watching a movie he wasn't paying any attention to.  
He didn't feel better. They had lied to the doctor, trying to convince him that Tyler was safe to be checked out, though everyone in the discussion knew  
otherwise, including Tyler.  
It felt like someone had placed a drop of black poison in a glass of water, and slowly the blackness dispersed itself throughout, until finally making the once clear water darkly opaque.  
Tyler was the water. And he could feel the dark poison spreading through his veins. Like an intruder would soon have control. And it made him feel sick.

Tyler quietly stood up as he felt his stomach lurch. He excused himself and shared a reassuring smile with Josh to show his friend everything was alright.  
But it wasn't. He broke into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door and locking it, before turning to the mirror and placing his hands on either side of the sink.  
His reflection was so different over the course of just a few days.  
The red that once lined his eyes was now a dark crimson, closely resembling dried blood. The shadows under his eyes were dark purple, and his skin was paler than snow, contrasting with the shade of his hair, making it appear darker.  
He rubbed his eyes trying to shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in his bones, but it only reddened his eyes more. He stared at himself for moments, he hadn't kept track of how long it had been. Tyler began to drown in his thoughts as he traced his own reflection with his tired eyes. A relaxation occurred to him, he began to once again shake with fear. He realized that the uneasy feeling wasn't just because he was seeing blurry, but it was because he was becoming him. how he began to resemble the monster he feared. Thoughts dances inside his head, whispering words to break the silence of the bathrooms small confinement. The silence felt like punches against his chest.  
Tyler felt the fear hidden inside him come alive, softly tingling at the surface of his skin, like graceful finger tips on piano keys.  
As he stared as the oculus which revealed what was no longer himself, his eyes began to distort, and change what the mirror showed.  
Cracks began to form along the edge of the mirror, and around the corners of his red eyes.  
Tyler's shaking had turned into tremors, he could have been mistaken for someone having a seizure. He could barely breathe, the punches of silence had riddled him unable to move. His eyes wide and pupils dilated. His reflection blinked, and his eyes were no longer brown. the cracks split all over his skin and the mirror and he began to cry.  
He shook his head and closed his eyes, but every time they opened the cracks got worse and he looked more like blurry.  
The mirror shook with the motion of the bus, Tyler backed against the wall gathering breath to see if he could call for help, but his lungs were dry and burnt.  
"No one can save you Tyler"  
a tear fell from his eye, and he knew what must happen.  
Tyler glanced one last time at the mirror, and blurry was there, smiling his Chelsea grin.  
"Time to say goodbye"  
The ghostly white hand reached out from the surface of the mirror, but Tyler was no longer afraid.

Darkness


	6. fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter   
> graphic warning

A blood shot scream shot throughout the bus, sending Josh jumping to his feet.   
"Tyler..?"  
Josh knocking on the door.  
"Tyler the movie is done... please come out... I'm scared ty"

The knocking soon turned to pounding. Then to kicking. Then taking the fire extinguisher and breaking into the door. Josh ignored the tears rolling down his face as splinters shot against his forceful slams. 

Josh unlocked the door. His hands were cold. His skin covered with bumps as his eyes tried to explain what it was he was seeing.

Tyler was laid on the ground. His neck covered in blood, as someone had strangled him with murderous hands. The mirror was shattered, no longer to useful to its original purpose. A large shard of glass was the only thing missing from its frame. Josh hadn't had time to see the shadow that streaked across the broken pieces as he quickly kneeled down to feel for his friends heart beat. His body shook with sobs as he as unable to find one. But he did find the large glass shard, lodge in the torso of his best friend, surrounded with a red pool.   
"TTYLER NO FFUCK NO TYLER PLEASE NO TYLER ANSWER ME PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME DONTLWAVE ME DONT LEAVE ME"   
He wiped his eyes trying to see his phone screen, and smearing tylers blood over them in the process.   
Josh dialed the police as he held his friends lifeless hand.

 

the paramedics found josh lying. he was clutching tylers head against his chest. Their legs tangled and bloody. The sight haunted many who worked on the case. Giving him more minds to torment.   
Josh had dried blood over his eyes, much like Tyler had over his neck and hands. They both were cold and lifeless. A double suicide they said. Josh had taken the shard out of Tyler, and placed it in himself.   
"Can't live without you ty" he had mumbled against Tyler's icy dead skin.  
but no one would ever know that. Or about him, and how he ruined us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter !! i hope you guys like it, next one should be up soon.


End file.
